


All I've Ever Needed

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Characters, M/M, Multi, Peggy and Lafayette are non-binary, i mean have you met hamilton??, it might not make the best of sense but please take it i put my life into this, lin...if you read this I just gotta say that I am sorry, not my entire life but ideas for this have been plaguing me for days, rating is for swearing and mentions of homophobia/intentional misgendering, so much swearing, this is like part texting and part regular story i am so sorry, trigger warning for misgendering and homophobia, trigger warnings for mentions of parent death and cancer, trigger warnings for mentions of self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 11:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: Having reincarnations of the founding fathers that live in New York is hard, no doubt. However, having these founding father reincarnations all in one place in New York is even harder. One New Soul, Jasmine Turner, must figure her way through friendships and relationships with these reincarnates while balancing her job at the cafe that she works at.





	1. Prologue: Chat Names and Other Information

**Chat Names:**

Alexander Harris (reincarnate of Alexander Hamilton): Other51

John Lawson (reincarnate of John Laurens): PrideAndTurtles

Hercules Manford (reincarnate of Hercules Mulligan): SewSoBoi

Gilbert de Laffon (reincarnate of Gilbert de Lafayette): FrenchFryFriend

George Walker (reincarnate of George Washington): General-lyGreat

Martha Walker (reincarnate of Martha Washington): MamaBearMartha

Elizabeth Starr (reincarnate of Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton): EDotStars

Angelica Starr (reincarnate of Angelica Schuyler Church): UnsatisfiedAngel

Peggy Starr (reincarnate of Margarita "Peggy" Schuyler): AndTheGays

Maria Ross (reincarnate of Maria Reynolds): LesbianInRed

Jasmine Turner (New Soul): YaLikeJazz

Thomas Jameson (reincarnate of Thomas Jefferson): FrenchMacaroniShit

James Morris (reincarnate of James Madison): SickAndTiredBeing

Aaron Braveston (reincarnate of Aaron Burr): AARonBoii

Theodosia Brown (reincarnate of Theodosia Prevost Burr): TheoNOsia

**Other Information:**

Alexander Harris- 21, bisexual, cisgender (he/him pronouns), works at Walker Law Firm, in a loving relationship with Gilbert de Laffon and Hercules Manford.

John Lawson- 21, gay, cisgender (he/him pronouns), works at the local animal shelter and works to get animals adopted, in a loving yet new relationship with Aaron Baveston.

Hercules Manford- 23, bisexual, cisgender (he/him pronouns), works at his own company as a tailor and makes clothes, in a loving relationship with Gilbert de Laffon and Alexander Harris.

Gilbert de Laffon- 22, pansexual, non-binary (they/them pronouns), works at the animal shelter with John, in a loving relationship with Alexander Harris and Hercules Manford.

George Walker- 39, straight, cisgender (he/him pronouns), owns and works at Walker Law Firm, in a loving relationship with his wife of 15 years, Martha Walker.

Martha Walker- 38, bisexual, cisgender (she/her pronouns), owns a coffee shop/bakery named Freedom Bites, in a loving relationship with her husband of 15 years, George Walker.

Elizabeth Starr- 24, bisexual, genderfluid (she/they pronouns), works as a barista at Freedom Bites, crushing on Theodosia Brown.

Angelica Starr- 26, pansexual, cisgender (she/her pronouns), works as a secretary at Walker Law Firm, just hit her one-year anniversary with her partner, Maria Ross.

Peggy Starr- 20, lesbian, non-binary (they/them pronouns), works as a baker at Freedom Bites, crushing hard on Jasmine Turner but they're really obvious about it.

Maria Ross- 23, lesbian, genderfluid (she/they pronouns), works with Hercules as a seamstress, just hit her one-year anniversary with her girlfriend, Angelica Starr.

Jasmine Turner- 22, pansexual, genderfluid (they/them pronouns), works as a barista at Freedom Bites, has a huge crush on Peggy and tries to flirt with them and fails miserably.

Thomas Jameson- 25, pansexual, cisgender (he/him pronouns), works at Walker Law Firm, engaged to his partner of 7 years, James Morris.

James Morris- 23, pansexual, genderfluid (they/them pronouns), works at Walker law Firm, engaged to their boyfriend of 7 years, Thomas Jameson.

Aaron Braveston- 22, bisexual, cisgender (he/him pronouns), works at Walker Law Firm, in a loving yet new relationship with John Lawson.

Theodosia Brown- 23, bisexual, cisgender (she/her prounous), works as a music teacher at Founders High School, crushing hard on Elizabeth Starr.


	2. Chapter One: Do We Really Have To Do This Today?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vine references are made and George has a dinner proposition up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, if this feels a bit rushed, I’m sorry?? I’m half asleep and thought that Eliza/Theodosia getting together would be the first plot point along with George and Martha hosting dinner for their “adoptive” children. Sorry if it upsets anyone, it’s what I wanted to write

**Other51** has created the chat: **Squad + Jazz**.

 **Other51** has added: **PrideAndTurtles** , **SewSoBoi** , **FrenchFryFriend** , **General-lyGreat** , **MamaBearMartha** , **EDotStars** , **UnsatisfiedAngel** , **AndTheGays** , **LesbianInRed** , **YaLikeJazz** , **FrenchMacaroniShit** , **SickAndTiredBeing** , **AARonBoii** , and **TheoNOsia** to the chat: **Squad + Jazz**.

 **YaLikeJazz** : So, I’m sitting there, barbecue sauce on my titties-  
**EDotStars** : J A Z Z N O  
**EDotStars** : N O  
**AndTheGays** : Liza, let Jazz have fun! #FreeTheMemes  
**LesbianInRed** : lol tag yourself I’m Eliza being the Parent Friend™  
**PrideAndTurtles** : I’m Jazz trying to kick this group chat off with a quality vine reference :))  
**YaLikeJazz** : awe John, I try to make things entertaining for you guys :))) <33  
**Other51** : Yo Jazz, your chat name is another quality pun and vine reference packed into one and I like it.  
**FrenchFryFriend** : I don’t get it?? What are these “vines” you speak of? Mes amours, help me! ;(((  
**SewSoBoi** : awwh Laf, a vine is a really short video that tries to make people laugh!  
**YaLikeJazz** : **Sent an attachment: Ya Like Jazz.mp4**  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : OHMYGOD THAT IS WHERE YOUR CHAT NAME COMES FROM?!?!?!  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : I’m sobbindhd ofhs my gofhr  
**LesbianInRed** : can confirm that Angel is rolling on the floor laughing so hard that she’s crying  
**LesbianInRed** : nice work Jazz <3  
**YaLikeJazz** : Thanks Ria, I try. Anyways, does this chat have a point Alex?  
**Other51** : Not really?? Just somewhere that we can all keep up with each other and talk to each other.  
**FrenchMacaroniShit** : WHY IS THIS MY NAME  
**FrenchMacaroniShit** : HAMILTON CHANGE MY NAME  
**Other51** : NO YOU MACARONI FUCKER F I T E M E  
**General-lyGreat** : Alexander, Thomas, there will be no fighting in this chat or outside of it. I already hear enough of it in the office as it is.  
**SickAndTiredBeing** : Thank you Mr. Walker, I’m honestly tired of my fiancé coming home fuming from arguing with Harris.  
**FrenchMacaroniShit** : G A S P  
**FrenchMacaroniShit** : J E M M Y N O  
**YaLikeJazz** : shit, it be like that sometimes  
**AndTheGays** : o o f  
**AndTheGays** : your own fiancé James noice  
**Other51** : d r a g g e d  
**SewSoBoi** : don’t start Alex, I’ll bring out worse things that you’ve done.  
**Other51** : n e v e r m i n d  
**FrenchFryFriend** : good boy, now come here so we can bake, I miss you ;((  
**Other51** : G O T T A G O  
**Other51** : LAF LETS ME LICK THE BOWL  
**FrenchFryFriend** : *French gasp*  
**EDotStars** : HAAAAA #exposed  
**MamaBearMartha** : Damn, Eliza really did that. Makes you wonder.  
**Other51** : MARTHA OMFG  
**Other51** : I MISS YOU !! SO MUCH !!  
**MamaBearMartha** : Alex !! I miss you too! You need to come by the shop, Peggy’s made some of their famous doughnuts!  
**AARonBoii** : PEGGY MADE DOUGHNUTS?! BYE BABE GOTTA GO  
**PrideAndTurtles** : he literally just grabbed his wallet, kissed my cheek, and ran out the door...beTTER BUY ME SOME BABE OR I WILL STEAL ONE OF YOURS  
**TheoNOsia** : Aaron came running on the sidewalk right next to my car wow I’m definitely headed to the shop now gotta blAST  
**EDotStars** : T H E O!! Hi, how was your classes??  
**TheoNOsia** : Eliza!! Hi!! Classes were great, I actually found some first sopranos today and they were all super excited to hear me sing!  
**YaLikeJazz** : VIDEO OR IT DID NOT HAPPEN  
**TheoNOsia** : You just like listening to me sing Jazz, I’m just working on my audition song for a Broadway musical.  
**SickAndTiredBeing** : ahem. Gonna leave this here.  
**SickAndTiredBeing** : **Sent an attachment: Theohasaprettyvoice.mp4**.  
**EDotStars** : ohfj my gohdj  
**EDotStars** : cryshhdimg  
**MamaBearMartha** : oh my god I heard a thud and I walk out to see Eliza had dropped their phone on the floor and is indeed crying about how pretty Theodosia’s voice is  
**EDotStars** : I’m okay with feminine pronouns today mom but y e a h I’m crying your voice is so pretty Theo I’m sobbindfg  
**MamaBearMartha** : and she’s crying again  
**Other51** : ha gay  
**YaLikeJazz** : *ha bi  
**AndTheGays** : G A Y  
**FrenchMacaroniShit** : g a y  
**SickAndTiredBeing** : Thomas cries whenever I sing but also ga y  
**General-lyGreat** : g a a a ay  
**General-lyGreat** : but also me and Martha are having dinner at about six and we want you guys to be there??  
**Other51** : The three of us are coming!  
**FrenchMacaroniShit** : So are Jemmy and I!  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : Maria and I will try!  
**AARonBoii** : Me and Theo will be there if I have to drag her away from Peggy’s doughnuts!  
**AndTheGays** : I’ll bring Eliza and Jazz with me!

 **EDotStars** has left the chat **Squad + Jazz**.

 **UnsatisfiedAngel** : Oh no  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : O h n o  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : P e g g y  
**AndTheGays** : I got her Angel, she’s good  
**YaLikeJazz** : yeah, Peggy’s holding her like the great younger sibling they are and I am making her a tea.  
**Other51** : w h a t i s w r o n g w i t h b e t s e y  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : none of your business Alex, I’m not aloud to share that with anyone who isn’t me, Peggy, Jazz, or Eliza.  
**TheoNOsia** : oh no ;-; I’m hugging Eliza at dinner I don’t want her to be sad ;;-;;

You have entered the chat: **Schuyler siblings and Jazz but without Eliza**.

 **AndTheGays** : g u y s Eliza is talking about how much she doesn’t deserve Theo and how much she likes her  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : oh boy, we really need to set the two of them up  
**YaLikeJazz** : Yeah, sometimes Theo will message me and gush about how pretty Eliza is and my heart?? C L E N C H E S ?? like they would be so so cute together I’m cryinfgs  
**AndTheGays** : A n g i e h e l p now I have two crying people on meeee  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : on my way tell Martha I’m coming  
**AndTheGays** : she said: “make your sister a coffee and Eliza and Jazz can head home, I’m locking up the shop anyway”.  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : B l e s s h e r  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : I’m coming in now  
**UnsatisfiedAngel** : my poor siblings and my poor adoptive sibling ;;-;; 


End file.
